burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Burnopedia Clan July 2009 dates
A reboot of Burnopedia's clan is in progress. We have decided that there should be a meeting every Saturday at 1PM EST/6PM GMT. This forum topic is to sort out who will be hosting each meeting. Please check your schedule and see if you are available to host these meetings. The date sections of this topic is for site admins and those nominated for the assistant position only, for the time being. It will then be opened to all clan members if necessary. All clan members can comment in the "Other Comments" section if they wish to do so. Xbox 360 July 4 July 11 * is able to host this meeting. July 18 * is able to host this meeting. July 25 PlayStation 3 July 4 July 11 * is able to host this meeting. July 18 *I am able to host this meeting. July 25 * is able to host this meeting. Other Comments Who is nominated for the assistant position and what does this mean? Babadingldoo 01:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I wont be at the July 4th freeburn because I'll be camping in Sointula for a week starting on the 27th. :@Bab Forum:New Assistant 2009 As far as the 4th, I don't believe we should have one then. I doubt many would make it anyways. :I wont be at July 4th, cause I'll be at the NASCAR race in Daytona. I'd say that's a sufficient alternative, lol. Which ones can you host? ::The other 3 in July are hosted already =) :::Oh, I thought it was a game hosting assistant or something. :D Aren't there other assistants already? :::I could host July 4th if no one important can, my family never does anything for Independence Day except maybe go see a fireworks show, but those are at night. Just need to know what we do at clan meetings and how long they're supposed to go for. Babadingldoo 02:25, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::They usually go until everyone has decided they've had enough. As far as what to do? The host mainly decides, but sometimes it's challenges, stunt runs, etc, just to have fun. @Crashbroke, can you host the other meetings? :I could, and probably will, it will depend on if Parkster can get his EA account problem fixed though. He might want in on the action! I'll be back on Live in the evening hours of the 4th, brutal luck eh? ::Just as a note, I'd love to attend these, however whether I can or not all depends on whether I get my PS3 back in a timely manner. KBABZ 16:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Am I eligible top host a few 360 meetings? @Crashbroke, sign your name up for them, then when you find out Parkster's situation, he can sign up for some of next month's meetings. YES!!! I got my PS3 back, WOOO!! See you at the next meeting! KBABZ 08:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Oh dear, my 360 red ringed on me. NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :Major suckage. LeMans, I know you wanted to attend this Saturday's PS3 meeting, but could you host the 360 one?